Pacan Civil war
The Pacan civil war was a 90 month long armed-conflict that was fought in Paca between the nationalist troops under Colonel Aznal na Rhaknaz who has gained control over the armed forces through a coup and his opponent the Republican forces lead by General Drozner Uhla. The war was isolated within the country but when the conflicts started to cross borders the Eurion Alliance intervened. In response to this the United League of Eurion started to send aid in form of equipment and financial aid. That is why the Pacan civil war is considered as one of the proxy wars between the Eurion Alliance and the League of Eurion. The conflict started when colonel Aznal na Rhaknaz killed the president of Paca, Zhaqneihl Yhardan, in a coup d' etat. After the death of the president the colonel issued an order to track and execute all former government and military officials who didn't support him. After this the regime of the colonel would rule the country with an iron fist and the Free Pacan Army was created as a militant group of resistance fighters. The conflict would end the Aznal regime and install a new republican regime and would ultimately result in a second civil war 2 years later. The conflict would kill around 265,000 people (of which 210,000 are civilians), and cost around $2,552,000,000,000. Coup d'état On the 22th August 1999 the government of Paca was overthrown by a group of military officials lead by Colonel Aznal na Rhaknaz. The new military government ruled the country with an iron fist. There was an evening curfew, the lack of freedom of press, a ban on political parties, a restriction on the freedom of assembly and a high level of government corruption. There were also frequent executions that ranged from political opponents to minor offenders of the new law. The coup was not complete. Aznal only locked up the government officials that were present in the parliament at the time of the coup. Some others were also taken by followers of Aznal but not all of them. Most of them were hiding in the capital city of Dataset. The followers of Aznal searched the whole city for them and killed everyone who stood in their way. This resulted in the deaths of about 1,200 people. Many people who were taken by the government were locked up. Many of them were still high ranking officials. Unimportant people who opposed the government were killed on the spot. But these high ranking people were publicly executed. This enraged the population and resulted in a civil war that would go on for 9 years. Conflict Many of the groups that splintered from the nationalist regime joined together in 2001 and formed the PoMW (Paca or Mopla Waïnli) or Free Pacan Army in English. These militias would focus on unconventional warfare to inflict as much damage as possible in a short amount of time with as low losses as possible. The leader of this umbrella organization was General Drozner Uhla, former leader of the 3rd Pacan army. Much of the equipment used to combat the nationalist government was captured military equipment from the Pacan army. During this time, the nationalist forces could not control the population by force alone. To supplement its garrisons, forces were sent on missions to instill fear in the population. An illustrative example of this policy was the village of Balsk in northern Paca. On 17 November 2001, the entire village was rounded up into the local aqoqira (Edantist religious building) and the aqoqira's doors were locked. The building was then razed and the survivors were shot. Similar massacres took place in primarily northern Paca, including the villages of Navar Var, Al Luweisah, Meallayab, and the town of Omar Ennashe; massacres also took place in urban areas as well. By 2002 the PoMW was poised to drive the nationalist government out, by utilizing a predetermined, simultaneous invasion from the west by Aramei to siphon off Pacan military resources. But in a dramatic turnaround, the nationalists managed to repulse the Arameian incursion. After that, using the considerable manpower and military hardware available from that incursion, the Pacan army regained the initiative and forced the PoMW to retreat to the bush. Between 2002 and 2005, the nationalist government launched eight major offensives against the independence movements, and all failed to crush the guerrilla movement. In 2005, with the Battle of Abbuda, the PoMW captured Abbuda and its surroundings, then headquarters of the Pacan Army in northern Paca, prompting the Pacan Army to withdraw from its garrisons in the north western lowlands. PoMW fighters then moved into position around Dbaka, Pacan's second-largest city. Meanwhile, other dissident movements were making headway throughout Paca. Eurion Alliance interventions The start of this war lead to the evacuation of many foreigners. But this large outflow of people would result the closing of airports and other infrastructure that would allow people to leave the country. The Eurion Alliance opened up a diplomatic channel with the illegal government in the hope to get their people out safely. They refused however and the Eurion Alliance made a special task force group to evacuate people in need from the country. At the start the government of Paca didn't notice the evacuations because they were being conducted without the knowledge nor the approval of Paca, but when they noticed they shot down everything foreign from the air. Their targets ranged from military transport aircraft to passenger airlines. Also the conflict couldn't be contained within the borders of Paca. Many skirmishes had been fought in the neighbouring countries Aramei and Zaobar. The combination of these would result in an approval of the Eurion Alliance to send military intervention to the region. Alahana, Lakaii, Paxallax, Kedossia, Mialath and Aramei joined this intervention in January 2002 and Aresene, Yeduna and Raslana followed in November 2002. The alliance troops would enter the country through Aramei or would land in Barclavar, northeast of the country. The alliance troops would provide support to the Free Pacan army to fight the nationalist army. League response When the alliance send military intervention to fight the nationalist government in Paca, the league responded by aiding that nationalist government. But sending military aid in forms of troops could result in a conflict between the league and the alliance, which would be destructive at this moment. So instead of sending troops they send military equipment and financial aid to the government to aid their defense against the rebels and the alliance. When the alliance found out about these shipments they responded by putting up a naval blockade around Paca, damaging the economy of the country. Fall of Junta and rise of Union Between 2004 and 2006 the alliance was able to increase their military presence to 3,200 active combat troops in Paca. With this increased presence the alliance and rebels were able to gain multiple victories and effectively pushing back the nationalist forces. At the end of the 2006, the league informed Aznal that it would not be renewing its defence and cooperation agreement. With the cessation of league support and supplies, the Pacan Army's morale plummeted, and the PoMW, along with other Pacan rebel forces, began to advance on Pacan positions. At the end of 2007 peace talks commenced in Kibuyu the capital of Zaobar. Aznal na Rhaknaz agreed to a ceasefire so there could be peace talks. Aznal believed he would be able to stay in power, but the he soon realised that the peace deal would never be accepted by the rebels if he remained in power. During this ceasefire he ordered many massacres in villages and started bombing rebel positions. Caught off guard, the rebels and alliance troops organised counter attacks. The government did not control much land any more, their only large city was the capital of Dataset. The alliance troops started bombing key military positions in the city while rebel forces started entering the city. At the same time Alahanese commando's of 1st Commando regiment assaulted the presidential house and killed Aznal na Rhaknaz in the process effectively ending the nationalist regime. Hostilities between nationalist and rebel forces continued for a few more weeks but on 12th March 2008 the war ended. Aftermath The first civil war ended when the nationalist regime was overthrown and Aznal Na Rhaknaz was killed. A new regime rose to power under Zhizdak Zequo as the Union of Paca, a new democratic nation. This new government was looking to join the alliance. This would damage the tribal societies by introduing them to international influence, they wanted to stay neutral from foreign influences. When Paca officially declared their intentions of joining the alliance the tribes took action starting the Second Pacan Civil War. Category:Conflicts